


Let's Not Talk Too Much

by Bam4Me



Series: BDSM Dungeons and Modern Dragons [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Incest, Incest is not seen as a bad thing in this world even tho they really shoudnt be having kids, Jon and Dany are BABIES, Kid Fic, Mentions of Tyrion/Bronn, Soulmates, They adopted Pod, smol babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Rhaegar and Rhaella get real about the ramifications of raising soulmates to be siblings.





	Let's Not Talk Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> A thing: Rhaella and Aerys are soulmates. Their parents pretty much raised them as if they were already married from the age of children, which REALLY fucked them up. Aerys was already an asshole tho, so he was pretty abusive towards her. She got pregnant with Rhaegar when she was waaaaaay underage which their parents weren't even mad about (even tho it probably was coerced) because they treated them like they were already married.
> 
> They're not raising Jon and Dany like that, they're raising them more like siblings. It's much healthier. (It wouldn't make sense if they DIDN'T raise them as siblings tho cause they're the exact same age and live across the street from each other so like????? It makes sense.)
> 
> (EDIT: If you do not follow the headcanon that Tyrion is a Targaryen -he might not be I'm not claiming to know shit, but until the author says he's not, he is to me- then you should google that real quick cause Tyrion is Dany and Rhaegar's half brother in this, okay? Okay.)
> 
> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com

“Mama, do you even  _ know _ how unsafe it is to have a birthday party at a dragon sanctuary? A bunch of three year olds running around terrorizing the dragons is  _ not _ a good idea let me tell you that, no.”

 

Rhaella pouted at her son, not liking that. She wanted to have Jon and Daenerys’s birthday at the dragon sanctuary. They were sitting in Rhaegar’s kitchen while Jon and Daenerys went down for their nap that day. They were such cuties, and luckily, they had Jorah around to wrangle them in if Daenerys started picking on Jon… again. “Well, maybe if we get all the kids tested for fire-”

 

“No. Even if every one of them was fireproof, they would still piss the dragons off, Ma, they’re  _ babies _ they do that, they bother animals and dragons don’t have enough patience. Well, some of them do, but not enough for me not to worry.”

 

Rhaenys came into the room with a book her school backpack, and Rhaegar looked at the clock above the stove. Lyanna came trailing after her while she tossed her backpack aside and started climbing up Rhaella’s legs like a little monkey, already excitedly telling her about a book they read in class that day.

 

Lyanna had a crying Aegon in her arms though, and Rhaegar immediately got up to figure out what he was so upset about. “Hey buddy, what’s wrong?”

 

It was his second week of preschool, and while Aegon understood that Rhaenys went to school, he was having a little trouble realizing that school for  _ him _ lasted more than a week as well. It was a tough transition.

 

“Don’t like school, Daddy. Don’t like it.”

 

Rhaegar took the little boy out of her arms with a coo when he reached for him, swaying him for a moment against his chest. Aegon was not happy with school so far. It was just terrible. 

 

“Where’s Elia?”

 

“She’s painting in the study. She had crafts time with Jon and Dany this morning.” Which meant that the room was a mess as well. Lyanna grinned, gently taking the much calmer boy from Rhaegar now.

 

“Would that cheer you up, sugar? Crafts and paints with mommies?”

 

Aegon nodded miserably, but they knew he’d perk up soon enough.

 

Rhaella was smiling softly after them as they left. Her right hand was still resting on her coffee, soulmate name in plain sight on her wrist. She sounded sad when she spoke. “Viserys was never like that. Once he got up in a fuss, nothing would calm him till he got his way.”

 

Rhaegar looked sad too. He was the oldest son of the family, no one new more than him just how badly Rhaella and Aerys got along sometimes. If it weren’t for the names on their wrists, Rhaella would have cut ties with him long ago. Probably before Rhaegar was born. Probably before Daenerys and Viserys were born.

 

If nothing, Rhaella was a mother, and she regretted none of her children. Rhaegar sighed. “Mama, he… do you want to fight Dad for custody of him?”

 

She shook her head without even giving it much thought. “No. I don’t. I would never love that boy as much as his new wife does. She’ll need that. Something just for her to hold on to. I couldn’t convince her she was too good for him, I won’t take that.” Because she couldn’t like Viserys nearly as much as she should. He was too much like his daddy. It hurt to look at him sometimes.

 

Rhaegar leaned against his hand on the table, watching her for a long time. He couldn’t share the sentiment. If someone tried to take one of his babies, one of his  _ wives _ , he’d let all hell break loose. “Jon isn’t like him. He’s not like Dad. He’s not like Viserys. He’s… he’s a good boy. He loves Dany more than anything.”

 

Rhaella’s eyes were big and sad when they looked at him. “Oh, baby, I never meant that. Jon is a very good boy, very strong genes. His parents aren’t  _ brother and sister _ . If anything, Dany-”

 

“Is more like her mother than her father.”

 

Rhaella was quiet for a moment, and when she spoke, it was with a grimace on her face. “Rhaegar, I know you mean well, but we have to face it, she picks on him. She makes him cry more often than she doesn’t, she’s outright cruel to him sometimes… that’s how me and Aerys were, back when we were still that young. He’d pick on me constantly. But I bore it, because I loved him more than anything. He was my  _ soulmate _ , my destined person. Jon-”

 

“Also loves Dany, Mama. It’s not the same. She’s a little mean sometimes, but have you ever seen her when he gets a bump, or has a nightmare? She’s not actually a bully, and he knows that. She lets hell out when one of the other babies in playgroup is messing with him. Maybe it’s not the most healthy in the world, but that’s all we can do, is wait and see. They’re not even grown up enough to know their surroundings yet, we just have to watch carefully.”

 

Rhaella looked like she didn’t fully agree with that, but she let it go for now.

 

***

 

Jon sat up in his bed with sleepy eyes. He didn’t want to wake up, he’d been having nice sleepies, thank you very much, but Dany was kicking his tummy again, and now he was awake. She didn’t do it on purpose, she was still asleep, so he couldn’t blame her, but now he was awake and that was never fun.

 

He sat back a little bit on the bed, giving her some room so she wouldn’t kick him again, curling up with his favorite stuffed dragon, watching her. He thinks that maybe Grandma is upset with her for making him cry so much, but he didn’t think that was fair? Dany has trouble expressing her feelings sometimes, and it made her angry lots, but she was getting lots better at it too. 

 

Jon sighed as he watched her sleep. She’d stolen all the blankets again, but that’s okay, because she gets cold really easy and he doesn’t want her to be cold. Jon loved Dany, she was good to him, and she was his soulmate, and she was his best friend, and also, she gave him kisses when he got a boo boo. He didn’t see why Grandma had to be so hard on her about it.

 

He sighed, snuggling down into his stuffie again. He wished she was awake too because she gave good snuggles.

 

The door opened up and Elia came in with a smile for her boy. He sat up eagerly in the bed, quietly though, so he didn’t wake Dany, and held up his arms to be picked up. Snuggles with Mommy were also good.

 

He thinks that overall, this is a pretty good life.

 

***

 

Rhaegar was starting to piss everyone off  _ just _ a little bit. Everyone but Rhaella, since, he would forever be his mother’s son, of course.

 

“Rhae, get that damn camera out of my face I swear to god-”

 

“Lyanna! It’s our baby’s birthday! Don’t say such horrible things on his birthday video, I have to film this! For prosperity!”

 

“You mean, so you can cry over something when he’s finally old enough to go to school, right?”

 

Rhaegar lowered the camera, looking a little sheepish. “I mean, I didn’t say I  _ wouldn’t _ , but you don’t have to bring it up.”

 

Lyanna just grinned at him, and he wishes he hadn’t lowered the camera so fast, going a little stupid and warm inside as he watched her. God, he loved her so much.

 

Tyrion had come, thankfully without his other half siblings, but Rhaegar immediately got distracted when he saw Tyrion’s soulmate had a squirming little kid in his arms. 

 

“Oh, is that Pod, we still haven’t gotten to meet him yet.”

 

Bronn looked like he hadn’t slept in a week, but nodded. “The adoption was finalized two days ago. Tyrion has been working though. He’s on baby duty for the night, I haven’t slept in days.”

 

He set the toddler down on the grass, who awkwardly looked back up at his dad, as if unsure of this new place, before toddling off towards the other kids on the playground. He was utterly adorable.

 

When Jon and Daenerys went to blow the candles out on the cake, -all six of them, three for each- they were still young enough that Elia and Rhaella had to help them. It was so utterly adorable. Jon was wearing a happy little grin on his face, looking completely content, when Daenerys leaned over, uncharacteristically in a good mood, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

Jon stumbled back a little, stunned, before breaking out into the happiest grin Rhaegar had ever seen on his face, and he kept filming as he watched Daenerys’s face turn into a little smirk, knowing exactly what she’d just done.

 

No, they didn’t need to worry about Dany not being the nicest girl in the world, she clearly loved her soulmate, and he clearly loved her too.

**Author's Note:**

> littlesforfandom.tumblr.com


End file.
